Friends After of Class
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Siempre ambos hemos sido unos introvertidos, temerarios y bueno llamados "cerebritos", pero bueno para resumir las cosas sólo diré que ahora tengo una amiga a la cual aprecio y valoró mucho. Mi autoproclamada némesis… Rin Asakura-san


¿Qué tal…? ¿O ha sido mucho tiempo…? ¿Es enserio… ahora con que nos saldrá?

Bueno, en primera, fue mucho tiempo lo reconozco, pero bueno tengo una excusa muy grande la Universidad sí que demanda y más de lo que pensé… pero bueno, sólo quiero decir a los lectores que valga la redundancia, lean esto, ya sea que seas nuevo, o viejo lector ya sea de mis historias o sólo hayas dado por casualidad o por error en este Fic, te agradezco de ante mano haber leído esto, se te agradece y te felicito y mucho, espero que sea de tu agrado…

Atte: Richy Escor, su amigo.

Por cierto, no diré mucho espero que la historia hable por si misma… ¿De acuerdo?... Bueno no seré malo pero espero que te divierta y al menos logré hacer un review se agradecería, Así que espero tú opinión que es muy importante… ¿Va…?

Sin más que decir el Disclamer…

_**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Sólo los uso con fines de diversión.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno… es difícil de explicar, pero hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde ese incidente, sin haberme dado cuenta se fue haciendo costumbre, una extraña costumbre… si me permiten opinar… bueno en otras palabras, estoy todo cansado, sudado, y creo que hasta mi cabello está más alborotado de lo normal, es normal si explico que vengo desde el otro lado de la escuela tras haberme saltado media hora de la junta estudiantil, tras inventarle de nueva cuenta una extraña excusa a la presidenta estudiantil Miku Hatsune, que no muy convencida y algo molesta logré que me dejara ir un poco más temprano, sólo que me condiciono que la acompañara mañana a su casa…<p>

Suspiro cansado -Dejaré ese problema para mañana. Ahora debo de pensar una manera para que no se levanten más sospechas, creo que muchos ya comenzaron a notar mis cambios en estos días…

El de irme todo presuroso de repente y a veces no prestar atención cómo es debido.

¡Ya basta de rodeos Len kagamine! –Me maldigo por dentro y tomo aire tras estar frente a la puerta del aula vacía de química, bueno no tan vacía… porque dentro se encuentra mi némesis autoproclamada desde la infancia y que extrañamente comencé a llevarme bien con ella desde ese incidente, el incidente que llamo uno de los días más extraños y raros de mi vida, que comenzó gracias a una de las asignaciones del sensei Kiyoteru-san, por ser ambos unos introvertidos, temerarios y bueno "cerebritos", fue uno de los factores… pero bueno para resumir las cosas sólo diré que ahora tengo una amiga a la cual aprecio y valoró mucho…

Mi autoproclamada némesis…Rin Asakura-san…

Ya tardó mucho –Suspiro frustrada.

Digo, es normal o no… estoy aquí mirando los vasos de precipitado y leo por quinta vez el tomo de bioquímica avanzada que me presto hace unos días Len-kun…

-¿Len-kun?, pero que rayos…. –Maldigo mi mente por traicionarme en momentos como estos –Creó que leer con él, salir a comer helados, y tal vez una o que otra salida me han estado afectando… -Tranquila Rin Asakura, debes esforzarte, me ánimo mientras subo en la mesa y hago un espacio para mi némesis y mi ahora _amigo… _y me rindo para comenzar a leer la enciclopedia que compre para que leamos los dos hoy.

Seguro le fascinara, es de mecatrónica y circuitos integrados de la base elemental, es un buen tomo, pienso mientras me imagino la cara que pone al leer, siempre tan sensible y decidida, sin darme cuenta me pierdo en la lectura absorta del sonido rápido y precipitado de afuera.

Abro la puerta para encontrarme una de las escenas que nunca me cansaría de observar, a Rin Asakura leyendo uno de los muchos libros que tiene temas que me gustan mucho…

Y como si fuera magia, con el simple hecho de poner un pie en el aula la cara, hace que la chica frente a mí levante su rostro bañando en una sonrisa de oro, debo admitir que ver el rostro de la Asakura me contagia de igual manera.

-¿Qué esperas Kagamine-kun?, ¿Por qué tardaste? –Me pregunta mientras me rasco detrás de la cabeza mientras paso y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

-Pasaron muchas cosas Asakura-san… espero que no te hayas aburrido.

-Claro que no… ¿Cómo crees? –Me contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto mientras la miró intensamente…

-¡Enserio! –Contesta divertida por mi acción anterior, ambos soltamos risas por la ocurrencia. No perdiendo tiempo ella hace un movimiento con sus manos en la parte derecha de su lugar.

-¿Qué esperas para venir a leer conmigo, acaso piensas dejar sólo a esta dama con este interesante tomo de mecatrónica que esperaste por seis meses?

No necesito contestar para ir corriendo y tomar asiento junto a ella, dándole un abrazo mientras ella corresponde, nos miramos por unos segundos y algo sonrojados por mi "irracional acción"… ambos sonreímos, y nos ponemos a leer el fascinante libro que Rin consiguió, eso sí… Yo seré todo un caballero y pagare por los helados estaba vez le digo, mientras ella al oírme ríe y asiste.

Colocándonos un poco más cerca uno del otro… estando cado a codo cada uno, de su querido némesis…

_**Eso siempre así será siempre después de clases…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!... Te agradezco por haber leído hasta el final, espero haber logrado algo con mi historia, sin más que decir nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. See you later my Friends…<p>

Atte: Richy Escor

PD: Felices Fiestas…


End file.
